


Love At First Sight

by fana_i



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/fana_i
Summary: Ever since Seunghyub first laid his eyes on Hweseung, he knew, he was terriblyfucked.





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work here on ao3 >.< it's just a short drabble that i wrote last year, um enjoy(?) :)

Ever since Seunghyub first laid his eyes on Hweseung, he knew, he was terribly _fucked_.

It was love at first sight, as some might say. The way the younger boy smiled, laughed, heck, even the way he breathed, Seunghyub loved every part of him.

It started with a simple apology. When Hweseung accidentally bumped into Seunghyub in front of the company building.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," the boy bowed multiple times. Seunghyub couldn't help but stare. What he saw was absolute perfection. His beautiful eyes, cute nose and fluffy cheeks. Seunghyub's eyes traveled down to the boy's thick, plump lips. He never wanted to kiss someone so badly-

 _Wait_. Was he really having these thoughts about someone he _just_ met?

He snapped out of his trance, hopefully before the perfectly beautiful stranger found him weird.

Seunghyub mouthed an 'it's okay' and nodded at the boy, signaling that he was fine. Wait. He wasn't fine. He was far, _far_ , from fine. He did _not_ just fall in love with a complete stranger, did he?

But when he found out that a new member will be added to his band. And _that_ new member, specifically, is the stranger he couldn't stop thinking about for the past few weeks, he felt excited. A little bit _too_ excited, perhaps.

He was going to officially meet the love of his life, exaggerated as that may sound, seeing as to how he had only ever seen him for a few short minutes. But hey, what can you do when he's already determined that this boy is the epitome of perfection.

And maybe, just maybe, if the universe is on his side, he can make the boy fall in love with him too.

\---

Seunghyub was never one to shy away from his feelings. Though he never directly told Hweseung that he 'loves him so fucking much it's ridiculous' but it's the actions that count.

And oh _boy_ , was Seunghyub a very touchy and needy man.

When Hweseung first joined the band, Seunghyub wasn't very subtle at hiding his fondness towards the younger boy.

Well, to be fair, he didn't actually try to hide it. Like, at all.

Seunghyub would always find his way next to Hweseung, cuddling up against him, long arm around his waist, and the occasional belly rub.

As for Hweseung, he didn't exactly hate it. He actually _liked_ it. Liked being babied by the leader, liked being showered with an alarmingly large amount of affection.

And as the time went by, months and months after he met Seunghyub, the leader was slowly becoming Hweseung's favorite hyung, though the boy would never admit it.

\---

"Ah, our Hweseungie is so cute," Seunghyub commented, his long fingers playing with the younger's facial features. Pinching his soft, squishy cheeks, booping his nose, and finally tracing his index finger to the boy's lips.

Hweseung let out an embarrassed giggle, letting the leader play with his face.

Maybe Seunghyub stared too long, his eyes fixed on the boy's pink lips, which was slightly wet from the bottled water he drank earlier. Hweseung's lips looked oh-so kissable, that Seunghyub might have leaned in a bit.

Thankfully, before anything went awfully wrong, Hweseung broke him out of his stupid daydream. "Seunghyub hyung?"

And that's when he remembered, because apparently he forgot about it a few minutes ago. _'Shit, we're on camera.'_

Seunghyub turned to the camera, a playful smirk plastered on his face. "Are you jealous, everyone? Hweseungie is mine~" The older enveloped Hweseung in a tight hug and ruffled his hair, showing off to the world how infatuated he is with the boy.

And they continued their live broadcast, talking to their fans casually, with just the two of them sitting on a lone couch in the practice room.

After the live broadcast ended, Seunghyub was expecting they would just go back to their dorm, call it a day, maybe grab a bite, whatever.

But Hweseung had other plans.

"Seunghyubie hyung."

The leader hummed in response, to which Hweseung moved his face closer to Seunghyub's.

Seunghyub was taken aback. Surprised. He might even be _blushing_ by how hot his face felt.

He wasn't usually like this. _No_. On normal days, he would be the one to go all up on Hweseung's face, invading his personal space, but still careful to not cross any lines.

 _On normal days_. This must be one of those days where things just aren't.. normal. Yes, that must be it.

He mentally cursed himself. _'I am not myself today. What's gotten into me?'_

__

Hweseung chuckled, somehow satisfied with his response. "What were you thinking about just now? During our live?"

__

"What are you talking about?" In all honesty, he really didn't know what the boy was referring to. He had lots of thoughts. Most of them regarding Hweseung, and how willing he is to risk everything for him.

__

"You know, when you were playing with my face?"

__

_Oh._

__

Seunghyub gulped, slightly switching to panic mode. _'Did he notice?'_

__

Apparently Seunghyub was silent for a moment too long. He was dumbfounded, wanted to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth.

__

Hweseung pouted, his furrowed eyebrows and pouty lips were too darn cute to handle and _oh my fucking god_ Seunghyub wanted to pounce on him so bad.

__

But he's not an animal, you know. He still has a brain, and what little self control he has left.

__

The younger boy sighed in frustration. "I'm really tired of waiting, hyung!"

__

Seunghyub cocked his head to the side. "Wait for what?"

__

"Don't make me do this first. Ah, hyung!" Hweseung whined, burying his face in his hands. But the boy didn't cover his ears, which meant Seunghyub could see.

__

His ears were red.

__

Seunghyub started to think of the worst. _'What if there was something wrong with him? Is he having a hard time?'_ Seunghyub was worried. He didn't want the precious boy to face any sort of problems. He didn't want _his_ precious boy to feel bad.

__

Hweseung deserves much better than that.

__

"Hweseung-ah, are you alright? Is there something bothering you?" He started, putting one arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner. "You can talk to me-"

__

But before Seunghyub could even finish his sentence, before there was enough time to even _process_ what the fuck was happening, Hweseung closed his eyes shut and captured the leader's lips in a light kiss.

__

Hweseung pulled away quickly, feeling extremely embarrassed. He peeked at Seunghyub to see a shocked expression on his face.

__

That's when Hweseung realized, he might have fucked up big time.

__

"I-I'm sorry, hyung! Have I been reading it wrong? I thought you- I thought I could-"

__

Seunghyub wanted Hweseung to shut up, right then and there. So he pulled him in by the nape for another, more passionate kiss. Hweseung took little to no time to respond.

__

It was as perfect as Seunghyub imagined it to be- because as creepy as it sounds, Seunghyub imagined this scenario way too many times.

__

Hweseung's lips were soft, sweet, addictive, making Seunghyub kiss him over and over again. Seunghyub took his time to savor the taste, licking and sucking on Hweseung's lower lip, earning a low moan from him. Hweseung's hands found his way onto Seunghyub's shoulder and he slowly pulled away, catching his breath.

__

"Ngh, hyung," he panted out. Seunghyub looked at Hweseung, eyes filled with desire. The desire that he's been holding in since his first meeting with Hweseung.

__

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he said, before diving into the crook of his neck, roughly sucking and biting into the soft, pale skin. His hands traveled under Hweseung's sweater, touching every part of his upper body that he could get his hands on. Hweseung's skin burned under Seunghyub's touch.

__

Hweseung's soft moans were undeniably beautiful. Showing just how good Seunghyub was making him feel. Seunghyub couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to see and hear more of Hweseung. Wanted to know him better.

__

He tried to push up the boy's sweater, to expose him more. But Hweseung put his hand on Seunghyub's, as if to stop him.

__

"We can't. At least, not here," he pleaded. His breathing was uneven, face flushed and hair messy. He looked so fucking perfect to Seunghyub at that exact moment. So beautiful. So vulnerable. His imagination started to run wild, he just wanted to devour him immediately.

__

But he respects Hweseung's wishes. After all, he loved him and would give him the whole world on command.

__

Seunghyub softly smiled at Hweseung. "Let's go back to the dorm," Hweseung nodded cutely, and pecked Seunghyub's cheek in gratitude. "Thanks, hyung." He then leaned into the side of Seunghyub's head, slightly grazing his lips on Seunghyub's ear as he whispered, "I'll let you do anything you want with me when we get back."

__

Seunghyub's face darkened. Hweseung pulled back and winked, a hint of mischievousness can be seen on his face.

__

Seunghyub scoffed and looked at Hweseung in disbelief. Was this really the baby that he knew? He smirked and stood up, grabbing Hweseung's hand in the process, leading him out of the practice room. _'Oh you bet I will.'_

__

\---

__

Their first night was magical.

__

Hweseung was loud. Very, _very_ , loud.

__

It helped with the fact that Kwangjin and Hun went back to their homes, visiting their respective parents, and Jaehyun probably fell asleep at the manga cafe, again.

__

Seunghyub and Hweseung had the place all to themselves.

__

Hweseung was beautiful. He was overly sensitive, reacting to Seunghyub's every touch, every tease. It drove Seunghyub _insane_ , how much he loved the boy.

__

Hweseung even tried to take control from time to time, only to be turned down by Seunghyub. "Maybe next time, buddy."

__

So when they finished doing what they were doing, they lied down on Seunghyub's bed, with Seunghyub's arms around Hweseung's body, and the latter's face buried into his bare chest.

__

"Hweseung-ah," Seunghyub started. Hweseung looked up at his hyung and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

__

"Yes?"

__

Seunghyub couldn't help but smile, rather idiotically. _'Fuck, he’s cute.'_

__

"Since when did this start? You know, you liking me?" He asked.

__

Hweseung hummed. He wasn't quite sure of the answer.

__

"I don't know, hyung. You've always been so touchy-feely with me, since day 1."

__

True. Seunghyub _did_ want to claim the boy his, no matter what.

__

Hweseung then continued. "And you cared for me so much. You always had. I liked it," he reminisced. "Except for the nagging," he added and chuckled.

__

Seunghyub furrowed his brows. "Hey!" He used two of his fingers to pinch Hweseung's nose. Hweseung whined and pushed Seunghyub's hand away. "Okay, okay, fine! I'm sorry."

__

"You know I'm doing this for your own good? And I don't nag that much.. I think," he pouted. Hweseung rolled his eyes, "Do you _want_ to hear the rest of the story?"

__

Seunghyub nodded. Hweseung softly giggled before picking up where he left off. "But, I think what made me _like_ like you, was that one time I was upset because I made a mistake on stage."

__

"And?" Seunghyub gestured for him to go on.

__

"And, I didn't think that anyone would remember, about how much I loved the chocolate chip ice cream at that one ice cream parlor three blocks away from the company building. But you did, and you bought me a whole pint when you came back from work. And at that time I thought, what would I do without this hyung?" He finished his story.

__

Seunghyub let out a low chuckle. "So food's the only way to your heart, huh?"

__

Hweseung blushed. "It's not that! It's-"

__

"Shh.." Seunghyub put his finger to Hweseung's lips. "No need to explain, I get it."

__

They stayed quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other's warmth.

__

Then, Seunghyub spoke up. "Did you know when I started to like you?"

__

Hweseung shook his head. "When?"

__

And he told him about it. The day Hweseung accidentally bumped into him. How he fell in love almost instantly.

__

Hweseung widened his eyes, like he just discovered something. "Ah! That was you!"

__

Seunghyub didn't expect this response. "What?"

__

"I bumped into you, right? And I apologized. And you were just, staring at me, For quite a while. I thought you were creepy to be honest. So I just left you after you gave the okay. I didn't quite remember your face, that's why I didn't realize it was you!" He giggled.

__

So Seunghyub's hopes that day for Hweseung to _not_ think he was creepy were not met. Well that doesn't matter now.

__

Seunghyub pinched Hweseung's cheeks apologizing. "Sorry, Hweseungie."

__

"What were you thinking about, though? When you stared at me the day we first met?"

__

Oh no. Seunghyub couldn't tell him that. He didn't want Hweseung to think he was more of a creep, though he was.

__

So he just brushed it off by saying it was a secret, and when Hweseung pouted, Seunghyub simply leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Hweseungie. And that's all you need to know."

__

Hweseung's facial expression softened into a smile.

__

_"I love you too, Seunghyub hyung."_


End file.
